


Playing Toss

by MeredithBrody



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: Jester convinces Fjord to allow her and Yasha to play toss.





	Playing Toss

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first attempt at writing this fandom and I'm only watching episode 17 (but I am fully spoiled because my friends scream a lot). I just had to write this because the mental image of Yasha and Jester throwing Fjord about was hilarious.

Jester had had a dream. She’d had a dream that she very much enjoyed and it had given her the very best of ideas. She needed to get other people involved in this idea to make it true, but as they didn’t have very much to do right now it was more fun this way. “Yasha!” She ran out, finding where it was that Yasha had laid her head to sleep the night before.

“Quiet, Jester.” Yasha replied, sitting up and brushing her matted hair out of her face while Jester sat on the floor in front of her. It was much more difficult than Jester thought to sit silently for a few seconds until Yasha nodded for her to speak again. She wasn’t very good at being silent when she didn’t have to be.

“I have an idea for something fun.” She announced with a smirk, Yasha would probably enjoy this too so it was going to take very much convincing, she thought.

“I don’t… okay. What is it?” Yasha still sounded like she was half asleep but that wasn’t going to dissuade Jester. She wanted to try and play this today to see if it worked, so she needed to start early and get everything going.

“We should play toss with Fjord.” She stated simply then just watched for Yasha’s reaction. It was nowhere near as happy or excited about it as Jester had been when she first thought about it.

“He didn’t seem to like that very much last time.” Yasha replied cautiously and frowned gently while Jester just found herself getting more excited. She did enjoy convincing people to do things.

“There won’t be crowds watching now it will just be us.” Jester smiled and tried to gently push her idea on Yasha, almost sure that she would get involved eventually. “Maybe Molly will watch, he seems to enjoy watching any of us being embarrassed.” She hadn’t asked Molly or anyone else yet, but they would probably watch. It wasn’t a lot of people.

“Alright, if you convince Fjord I’ll play.” Yasha sighed and nodded then just went to get herself comfortable.

“I will get you so many more rats for your dinner.” Jester clapped her hands together and jumped up, thought it was plainly obvious that Yasha was not that much interested in a further conversation.

Jester decided that the easiest thing to do to convince Fjord to join them would be to make him breakfast, or at least to get everything he liked for breakfast and to ensure nobody was bothering him. After she brought him breakfast she just sat down opposite him and smiled, starting to put on her nicest and most convincing attitude. “Fjord… will you let me and Yasha play toss with you.” Fjord nodded momentarily then just paused and stared at her.

“Wait… you want to play what with me?” Dammit, she’d nearly got him to agree without thinking about it.

“Toss! We toss you back and forth like a ball and the first one to drop you is the loser!” Jester continued, still using the same pleasant, inviting tone as she explained it. It didn’t seem to be working.

“Why would I agree to playing this with you?” Fjord was smiling. That was a good sign, wasn’t it? She might have already convinced him.

“Because it will be fun, and it will make us happy.” She said and grinned, nodding. Jester hoped that it would convince Fjord if she carried on this well. “We are very strong we might not drop you at all and then nobody will be the loser.”

“Having spent more than a few days with you, Jester, I don’t believe my luck would hold out that long.” Fjord was mostly laughing now. “You promise you’ll heal me if you get me all broke up?”

“Of course I will!” Jester agreed and clapped her hands together again. “Can we play?” As soon as he nodded she got up and went out to sort somewhere fun for them to play. The fact that Yasha and Fjord were involved drew the others outside with them too.

The moment they were outside Jester picked up Fjord, who wailed almost instantly and took a breath before tossing him over to Yasha. A second later she passed back, though being considerably taller than Jester she almost had to jump to catch Fjord again. This continued for a few moments, Fjord’s squeals getting louder and more insistent as they did, until there was a crunch after Jester dropped him, and there was absolutely no doubt what had happened.

Jester just stared for a second and winced. “Sorry Fjord!”

“I can’t believe Fjord let you do that.” Beau cackled, Molly laughing too hard to actually breathe.

“I can’t either but it was fun. I probably should go and fix his broken leg, though.” Jester probably shouldn’t have done that but it was just as much fun as she’d thought, and now she knew a game. “Maybe next time we can toss you about.”

“No.” Beau replied instantly, and Jester walked over to Fjord, it had all been worth it for the moment, and she had another fun story to tell.


End file.
